Living This Life
by theFallenPetals
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Ch1 "Even with the Human Pheromone Alice, no matter how strong, Naru can't control the brats in fury-mode." -Tsubasa Andou


_Oh. My. Effing. Gosh. I posted the WRONG chapter last time! I'm such an epic fail! That was made just for fun, that was why there were sooo many side comments!_

_Anyway, here's the __**official**__ first chapter. Enjoy._

_I'll only say this now, so listen up. __**Gakuen Alice is disclaimed**_**.**

**-:O:-**

"_Even if he has the Pheromone Alice, no matter how powerful, Naru won't be able to control those brats in fury-mode."_

_-Tsubasa Andou_

**-:O:-**

Monday morning, Narumi skipped into the classroom of middle school, Class A. After all those years in elementary, the students of the class can't figure out how the Gaylord possibly still followed them to middle school.

"Good morning, class!" Narumi yelled cheerfully as if the students _weren't_ ignoring him and _weren't_ going back to their seats and shutting up. The only students who acknowledged his presence either: a) Glared at him, b) Grunted and groaned, or c) Sighed at his stupidity.

The two high-schoolers who were walking by happened to see what was going on and happened to be the class' senpais from the SA class- Misaki Harada and Tsubasa Andou. And they happened to choose c, to sigh at his stupidity.

When Narumi realized he can't control the class anymore, he sadly said "Free Period." and left the class unnoticed- to the class,_ not _to Misaki and Tsubasa.

'_The idiot, he could've threatened to use his Human Pheromone Alice on them if they didn't shut up, but he is too stupid to realize that.'_ Misaki and Tsubasa sweat-dropped at their thoughts.

As Narumi lied on his bed he thought up the most obvious and probably risky idea he ever thought of.

'_Why do they ignore me? I'm good-looking. Great sense of fashion. Probably hotter than Misaki. But why won't they listen to me? I even have the Human Pheromones- but they still don't listen to me!_' Narumi sighed at his thoughts and was drifting off to sleep until…

"Ah yes! That's it! I'm such a genius! I have the Human Pheromones! Yes!" Than he started jumping on his white bed. Disturbing Jinno and Misaki-sensei whose rooms are right next to his.

The door to his room opened with two sleepy teachers, when they saw the scene before them, they nearly fell, nearly. They were slightly disturbed and decided to get sleep, because they were sure they won't get peaceful days for the rest of the week…

Tuesday morning, twirled into class without wearing his Alice controlling devices.

Narumi twirled in, wearing the most frilliest and gay outfit they have ever seen in their 15 years of living on this world. "Good morning, my sweet sweet little angels!" As he yelled this he let some of his pheromones drift to the students. He smirked inwardly.

There was a puppy-love aura around them and they shouted in unison (even Natsume and Hotaru) "Good morning, Narumi-sensei!" Than all the girls ran to Narumi and screamed-

"How was your morning, Narumi-sensei?"

"Sensei, do you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Sensei, would you mind hanging out with us?"

But the boys got in their way and Natsume glared, "Back off, sensei needs his space."

Ruka continued "Yeah, just back off and play with your dolls or something."

"Why don't you girls go shopping-" Koko started.

"-and let us have a fun time with Narumi-sama?" Kitsuneme continued.

Mikan glared back, with the same intensity as Natsume, and snorted, "As if!"

Hotaru continued, "In your dreams, Bunny Boy."

Anna screamed, "No way!"

Nonoko shrieked, " He's our teacher too!"

Than girls and boys started to have war over…Naru…

'_It's good to have the Pheromone Alice.'_ Narumi thought.

Misaki and Tsubasa were running to the class of MS-B with Naru's Alice Controlling Devices in hand, he had left them just sitting there on his bedside table. How did the two high school students gain access to the teachers' rooms? Well, sorry to burst your bubbles and all, but they didn't. They happened to pass by Misaki-sensei on the way to class in stress mode, apparently he had went into the room of Narumi to wake him up but when he entered, Narumi was gone, his frilliest dresses that were usually on display- gone, but there was something left that should never be left- his controlling devices.

When the two heard this, they grabbed the controlling devices and ran as fast as they can to get to the class. When they arrived, the class was a battlefield. No exaggeration, honest. There were unconscious bodies lying in some places here and there, people were yelling, others were shielding themselves behind tables while throwing anything they can get their hands on, doodles flying, guns shooting, animals roaring, people tackling in mid-air. It was total chaos and the cause, Narumi was sitting on the teachers table-pleased- probably in a barrier since he was totally unscathed or the students were careful enough to not hurt the prize.

The two senpais entered unnoticed and tackled Narumi, quickly putting the necklace and earrings on him.

Narumi's pheromones floating around faded away in a matter of moments but he didn't realize that since he was too stupid to process the predicament he's in.

The students returned to normal, they were wondering why they were in torn clothing and why were their classmates on the floor, unconscious. Than they saw Naru and then memories washed over them like a tidal wave. All of the students conscious and sane were furious with Narumi and unfortunately for him, those students were armed. Koko and Kitsu were holding BakaBazooka 5.8's, Sumire was using her Alice, Anna and Nonoko were grabbing the grenades filled with poison and who-knows-what that weren't used yet, Yuu had illusions surrounding him that can keep you from sleep for weeks, Hotaru was armed with her latest BakaCannons and BakaBazookas, Ruka commanded some eagles and were now standing on either side of him, Natsume two whips, completely made from fire, and Mikan, with her stealing useful Alices over the years, was holding 2 two-feet long swords made from fire and ice. Each was glaring and was in an aura of complete fury.

Good luck, Narumi. You'll need it.

The two teens sweat-dropped at the scene before them. A teacher, about to be killed in the most painful ways in 2 minutes tops, ready to run away. With 10 furious students, ready to catch him if he tries to run. '_Poor, poor Naru_.', Misaki thought.

"Even if he has the Pheromone Alice, no matter how powerful, Naru won't be able to control those brats in fury-mode." Tsubasa sighed.

3…

2…

1…

"JA NE!" Narumi yelled as he ran for his life.

"NARUMI, YOU PERVERTED TEACHER!" The ten ran after him.

No one will get sleep for the next week thanks to Naru's agonizing screams of pain.

**-:The End:-**

**LOL**

_Did'ya like it? Hope ya did. Had fun writing this, totally imagining the scenario in my head. LOL :D._

_I apologize in advance for the grammatical errors and confusions. Ask questions and I'll answer 'em._

_Please drop a review while you're at it, so I'll know if I should continue, thanks. _

_~Silver_


End file.
